The Sorrowful Enchanter
by GrimmIchiUlqui21
Summary: Sirens are those who draw the unsuspecting to their deaths. But one is hoping to change that. To sing to the one he has fallen in love with. Is this even possible for one of his species? With an approaching pirate ship, will he get his chance or send them to their graves like the rest? Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, so I can make things better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever created story for viewers. I hope you find some enjoyment in the reading.**

The Sorrowful Enchanter

The vast ocean; deep, wide, and continuously stretching for what seemed like eternity. This was his home, and contrary to most of his kind he did not dislike it. In fact he relished in the feel of the cool water as it glided over his skin when he swam. There were so many things that could be found in the ocean, existing to cause either a sense of fulfilling adventure or a sense of impending danger. But even with so much around him he could still find himself pondering on the idea of wanting more than what his species, if you could call them that, was known for. He had taken to finding his life both a curse and a gift.

Being able to roam free beneath the ocean's surface swimming and conversing with the various sea creatures or just exploring undiscovered caves and touching the various colored coral was a great way to spend the day. He could easily classify this experience as the positive to being who he was. But all the excitement and joy quickly turned to murky darkness that permeated his soul when he opened his lips and lets his melodious voice slip into the air when he sang. The songs he sang whether they were sad and sorrowful, angry and contemptible, or joyous; upon being heard they all would cause an eventual death to those who were not of his kind. That was just one of the horrid downsides to what he was, but to make things worse he was also the only male of his kind. With all of that being known he learned very quickly that the life of sirens were both joyous and tragic.

As it was with most of the Sirens, there was not a lot of his kind around. The island where he was living had only two others that lived with him. After being at the island for two years he had finally become friends with the two of them about a year ago.

****Flashback****

When he had first awoken on the island, he was disoriented. He had tried his best to remember how he had gotten there; the shock was when he had tried to stand and could not. He had looked down to see a glistening orange and red tail full of scales. He had to stop himself from screaming. With the way the sun was catching the scales that could be seen beneath the surface of the water, it caused a look of liquefied fire. After getting over the shock, he decided to move the half of his tail that was in the water. He was happy to see that it moved naturally and it seemed like there would be no problems.

Boy had he been wrong when he had decided that he would have no problems on this island. After about three weeks when he had finally gotten used to his new life and thought he was the only one on the island, they decided to finally show themselves. Not knowing where they could possibly have been hiding themselves before that. But when he saw them he was shocked, he knew there were more sirens out there but to see them here and in front of him came as a slight wake-up call.

Though his joy of not being alone anymore was easily erased when he got a good look at their faces. Looks of disgust and utter contempt permeated their features and deep into their eyes. The smaller female with raven black hair had made the decision she should voice her contempt at the male.

"Why are you even here?" her voice laced with barely contained disgust. The other female that was beside her seemed to be contemplating for a second on what she was going to say to him, "You do not belong here" was what came from her lips. He felt utterly lost, what was he going to do? The only people that were around here seemed to hate him because he was male where they were the norm for their species.

He did the only thing that he could to find comfort, he went beneath the surface and swam. The tears that would have been seen easily mixing with the naturally salted water around him. Seeking the comfort of the various species beneath the waters surface for so long he was able to find a way to understand and communicate with the various species around him. When he did find himself nearing the surface he would find himself scanning the area and began to search for a place he could call his own on the Island.

Finding an alcove that had the sandy shore speckled with various sizes of rocks and boulders, he had found his place of peace on the islands surface. For what seemed like months he had found solace in the beings beneath the surface and that of the various creatures from the islands forest that would be drawn to the waters edge when he sang. But every peace that has been found and created seemed to be broken, and for Ichigo it was not any different. The others had found him due to his songs. After dealing with the loathing for so long he began to just bottle the feelings of hurt and pain.

Ichigo had his back to the boulder as he looked to the star filled sky. The moon shown bright, reflecting beautifully upon the waters calm surface. Looking again to the sky he found himself staring at the moon while he was left to his thoughts. The pressure of keeping his emotions bottled for so long was starting to wear him down. Without consciously thinking, he parted his lips and began to sing. The melody was soft at first and carried through the night air with ease, but soon the melody changed. The tone became somber, filled with a deep longing and pain. As his song continued on, the pitch would rise and fall upon the feeling coursing through his being. So caught up in his song he was not aware of the women that had silently swam closer to hear the somber song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys, sorry for the late update :-( Been busy with the holidays and stuff, but here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know I can do better in the reviews if you have the time! *gives cookies to all those who reviewed* My lovely reviewers make me happy :-)**

****Continued Flashback****

-Siren P.O.V.-

They were rooted to the spot as they watched Ichigo continue to poor his heart and soul into his song, finding that they were starting to be affected by the melody that was floating across the sea. Tears had started to slowly stream down their faces as they watched the still figure, when finally hearing the last lines of his song ringing deeply of the unrelenting tide of sorrow that was spreading through his being.

As they glanced at each other, both the girls found puzzlement flooding their minds as they tried to desperately stop the tears that continued to flow. Why was it that even though they were the ones who put the enchantments on others, at this point in time they the ones that were being affected by the song of another like themselves?

-Ichigo P.O.V.-

As the last notes left his throat, he turned his head from the night sky to the sea below and let the tears fall to its surface the ripples penetrating the otherwise still surface, finding himself slightly biting his lip to keep the sobs that were wracking his body in. He was brought from his dark thoughts when he heard the waters being disturbed from behind him. Quickly clearing the tears from his eyes he turned to meet the source of the noise. What he saw made his skin turn clammy and he turned to the water to find and escape.

"Wait….!" the shorter of the two had called out to him. He looked over his shoulder briefly but made to leave yet again. Why should he give them the satisfaction that they so desired from his torture every day? He would not be ridiculed during this night.

"Please…?" the voice of the other reached his ears and for some reason he stopped. The sound of pleading that was laced through the voice of that female had caused him to stop and look at them. He knew not to trust them, so he stayed the distance he was and stared at them.

"If you have something to say other than insults, then get on with it quickly. I you do not, then I do not have the patience to deal with you" finally deciding to speak though his voice was that of liquid ice. He saw them flinch at his words but he made no other move for the time being. He watched as the tail of the shorter started to swish nervously beneath the water's surface catching the glow of the moon. Having to look away after a couple seconds for fear of being blinded, the white and silver of her tail was catching the glow of the moon perfectly and causing a radiating glow beneath the sea's surface. If he had not seen her cruelty with his own eyes he would of thought her an angel. He watched as she looked to her companion in an effort to get her to say something, but the other just looked at the sea quietly.

"Since you have nothing to say, then I will take my leave now" he was making to turn around when a soft voice reached his ears.

"We wish to speak with you. Would you sit with us upon the rocks…please?" he looked to find the taller twiddling her hair between her finger in a nervous manner. Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing. They had invited him to sit with them and expected him to comply, with all of the horrid things that they had done to him. His rising anger was getting apparent upon his features as well, feeling his face heat with the restricted heat of his rage. His tail had begun to twitch agitatedly beneath the water, and his eyes blazed with a deep pain and anguish.

"You have got to be joking…you expect me to just comply with your request after everything you have done to me?" His voice begging to drip with the malice he held for the pair in front of him. "What makes you think you even have the right to speak to me in such a manner? I have put up with your insults, your horrid attitude, and your prejudice. Why do you speak to me in such a manner now?" the top half of his body had begun to shake with all his pent up emotions, his eye shining in the glow from the moon. Showing the wetness of his eyes and the unshed tears that were threatening to spill, but he would not give them the privilege of seeing him cry.

The shorter of the two actually held a pained expression and what she said next slightly shocked him "we have no reason to believe you will comply with our request or even think that you will listen to us all the way through, but I must ask for you to try and find it in yourself to listen for just a part of the conversation. You can do what you wish after and we will not bother you." He contemplated the statement and figured he would listen, but he would not move from the safety of the sea.

"I will indulge you into listening to what you both have to say, though I am staying where I am. I do not trust either of you, and staying away from you seems to be the best option for me at the moment" he looked at both of them as he spoke this and watched each for their reactions. He watched as the shorter of the two moves silently to the rocks after nodding in compliance to his circumstances. The taller of the two followed slightly behind her companion, sporting a pained expression. Upon getting themselves settled on the rocks, tails partially covered by the water, only then did they look at him.

"For the most part what we are about to say may shock you and cause an emotional outburst, even knowing this we have come to show our deepest regret in how we have treated you and wish to apologize." Ichigo felt his eyes go wide as she finished her sentence. He watched as she ran her hand through her short black hair, looking to the side in shame and shift on the rock as though she were uncomfortable. The taller of the two that had been silent looked from where she had her head hung and he could in the glow of the moon the glistening tracks on her face.

"I'm so sorry; I do not know why I have acted in such a way. I believe that I was scared, I have never seen a male of our kind and I was frightened as to what was to come of us and this island" the pain and grief over her actions shown through in the tone from her words. She hung her head again, her long auburn hair framing her face yet again. Ichigo was at a loss, he wanted to scream to the sky his frustration or better yet direct it to the pair that caused it directly in front of him. Though as much as he was frustrated, he did not want to cause more anguish than what was already permeating the area around them. He watched as the shorter of the two hugged her companion in comfort, finally coming to a decision on what to do.

"Are you finished with what you have to say?" he spoke to the both of them. His emotions still in flux, knowing he needed to leave the area soon. He watched as they both looked at him, a silent pleading in both of their eyes asking for the forgiveness they both sought so hard for. Though he found it hard to deal with the depth of pain that was going through the eyes of the two in front of him he would not give them what they so desperately needed on this night.

"We have come here to say what we wished after hearing you bare your heart and soul to the sea and sky tonight. We just wished for you to know that we are both deeply sorry and ask if you can find it within your heart to forgive us." Tears finding their way to the shorter ones eyes as well.

"I will not be able to give you what you so readily seek, at least not as of right now. My name is Ichigo, but as of right now I must take me leave. I'm sorry." He turned his back on them and started his descent into the sea.

It had been a couple weeks time since that night and Ichigo had thought severely on the subject of that pair, and now he found himself actively seeking them out. He rose from the sea and slowly began his swim to the island. All the while trying to figure out if what he was about to do was really the best decision on his part. He caught sight of a splash of glimmering yellow and pink as he got closer to the island. Not far in front of her was the shortest of the pair, he gathered his courage and called out to them. He found himself looking into two faces each sporting a shocked expression.

"Hello…." He was wary as he approached them in any case the other night had only been a fluke and they had changed their minds. He watched as they started to swim closer to him, each looking like the other night. Finding comfort in the expression they wore he let them swim closer before speaking again.

"This may seem late but I have come to give you the answer to what you asked on that night weeks ago." He watched as their expression changed from shock and guilt to slightly concealed hope and fear. "I have decided that I will forgive you and wish to try and give having a friendship a shot." To say that their expression softened was an understatement, he watched as the taller broke into tears and the shorter smiled at him.

"I'm Rukia; I never did get to tell you my name." She looked at her friend who was trying to clear the tears from her eyes and added "that is Orihime." The smile he received from the girl, even though she was still crying was almost blinding.

****End of Flashback***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers, here's another chapter for you. I found an amazing Beta now, so the chapter should at the very least flow better. Also a big thank you to those who have favorited, followed and/or reviewed -hands out fresh cookies-**

He looked above him only to see the bright blue sky from beneath the water's surface; below him, all he could see was the black dark depths of the seemingly endless sea. He didn't know how long he had been here, or when being beneath the water's surface had started to become a natural occurrence to help him relax. He had come out here first thing in the morning, his mind a muddled clash of thoughts and images.

He could always find some form of comfort when he swam around with the dolphins, or just ran his hands along the coral reefs. He found in a way that he could communicate with the fish and sea creatures after a while of being around them and learning how they behaved. He continued to swim through the cool water seeing what types of things that he could find near the reefs today, knowing that he would always discover something that had been dropped into the ocean by wayward travelers.

This time when he looked, a glimmer from the corner of his eye caught his attention - deciding to see what it was, he turned and began to head in the direction it came from. Upon arriving he had to move some of the heavy sand from around the objects. He looked in surprise at what he found; there in his hand were two rings. At first glance it appeared that these had belonged to two men. One band was a solid gold with a blood red ruby placed in the center on one side, and the other was what seemed to be a silver material with a black onyx directly in the middle; likes its counterpart. He held them and felt a little saddened as he looked at them. Feeling like he had found something precious, he decided to take them back with him.

He looked up and instead of the bright blue he had seen for what seemed like only moments before, the sky was now a fiery red and orange as the sun was getting itself ready to set for the day. He had always found the sun setting and rising to be a relaxing and calming feeling; he also loved the way the sun's rays cast themselves over the ocean, giving the effect that the water had turned to that of a liquid fire within those few minutes. He had found that sharing this site with Orihime and Rukia when they had started to get along, was one of the best ideas that he had conceived. The look of pure astonishment and delight he had seen stretch across their features was worth a thousand sunsets alone.

He decided to pick up his leisurely pace, and in turn startled some of the fish that were swimming past him. As he swam he could see the tiny island where they all resided becoming larger as he sped steadily closer. Once to the island he made his way to the alcove that he had called home for a while now. Upon closer inspection he could see two figures seated partially on the stones, their fins swishing gently in the water as their eyes continuously scanned the sea.

It seemed the first to spot him was Orihime, as she smiled brightly at him, waving from her spot on the rock frantically. She turned toward her partner and quickly got her attention.

"Rukia, he's back." The wind picking up slightly caused her hair to blow across her face. She took that time to make her way down from her perch on the rock and glide across the water to his current position. She paused for only a split second before he found himself surrounded by the arms of his friend and he returned the embrace gratefully.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" The high pitched voice with a fist connecting to the back of his head had shown him that Rukia had decided to grace them with her presence. He removed himself from Orihime's embrace, catching the blush on his friend's face but deciding it was best to ignore it. He then turned his attention to a very agitated Rukia, if the quick flicking with the fin of her tail was any indication.

"I was out swimming beneath the ocean with the fishes, and exploring the reefs." He moved his hand to rub the back of his head, feeling the area where she had hit him. A bump was starting to form and he just let it go at that, knowing that he would only end up upsetting her more if he brought attention to what she had done.

"Let's just watch the sun set now." He moved to the rocks and turned toward where the sun was halfway through its descent in the sky. He heard them follow suit before he felt the presence of his friends sliding up the rocky surface to sit next to him, all turning their attention to watch the colors intricately dancing upon the horizon. They sat in a companionable silence as the sun managed to fully disappear from the sky and beyond their reach for another day. For a while they just sat there, staring into azure night and gazing at the stars.

"Why do you always leave before we get up and never invite us with you when you go to swim in the ocean?" With that the silence was broken and he found himself turning to look at Orihime. He quickly averted his eyes, though the damage was already done. She had an expression of sorrow and pain etched onto her features, looking as if the tears that she was holding back would spill over at any moment. He could sense Rukia staring at him from his other side. Knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this without saying something on the subject at hand he decided to slide down on the rock so that the full bottom half of his body was submerged in the water and his top half was leaning against the rocky surface. Though, before he could say anything on the current predicament, he heard Rukia speak up.

"Look, I know that we have been completely horrid to you in the past, but you are our friend now. You're one of us and we care for you, so why do you always wander by yourself? Do you still not trust us?" near the end he caught the slight quiver in her voice and against his better judgment, he looked to see how she was feeling. From where they were positioned, all he could see was that her dark hair was now covering her eyes, though when she moved just the slightest, the light of the moon was shown on the wet tear tracks that were present on her features. He turned his gaze back to the night sky, feeling a sense of guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He decided that it was best to let them know the truth of everything; he hid no secrets from them anymore, so he did not see the need to bring them along with him in the mornings. Even if he had brought them along with him while he went exploring, he would be so absorbed in sorting his thoughts that he would find himself not paying attention to his swimming companions.

"Firstly, I have nothing against either of you. What has happened between us in the past is in the past and will stay there. We have gone through this many times before, but I will tell you again…we are friends now, and I will not show any mistrust towards either of you anymore." He looked at them both in turn at this. "Now with that being said, I just like to be alone with my thoughts. It helps when I can clear the bad things from my mind early in the morning."

He chanced looking at them after his brief explanation and found that both of them were staring into the water's surface. He observed the reflective area surrounding them and found he could easily see the expressions that his friends now wore. Orihime had begun to cry, the glistening tears causing ripples from where they came into contact with the larger body of water. From what he could tell, Rukia held an unreadable expression. He decided to get a closer look at her eyes and what he found was relief with a mixture of suppressed hurt and guilt.

"Would you at the very least take us with you, even if it's just once? I can't help but feel that something could happen….. I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt or something worse." The pleading tone from Orihime, felt like someone had just cut him with a knife. He pondered her plea for only a second's time before looking to both of them and nodding slightly.

"Though I will not take you every time I go and I do not want you to come searching for me when you see me gone in the mornings. I still wish to have my privacy, but I will take you both from time to time." He really did not like this situation one bit, but if it kept them happy he would learn to deal with the presence of another during his time in the ocean. They both smiled, wiping away their tears before Rukia's expression turned serious once again.

"I've noticed you seem to be going out more often since that day. Is there a reason why?" she started to twiddle her thumbs as she finished her sentence. Ichigo felt his heart drop and his features turn to stone. Just hearing about that day again made him want to both curl into a ball and cry and shout to the high heavens in anger and despair. Rukia sensing the incoming tide of emotion moved quickly and enveloped him in an embrace.

"Never mind Ichi, you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up again, I didn't realize it would still hit you so hard." He felt her rubbing his back in a circular motion to try and sooth the raging emotions battling for control of his sanity. Feeling the arms of Orihime encircle him as well, he started to shake. He had tried so unsuccessfully to get that day out of his mind. That day was the day he had lost his first friend.

His body began to shake uncontrollably as the need to escape became to much to bare, he began to feel the insanity that he tried so desperately to keep hidden since that day start creep into his mind. Watching in horror as his eyes started to shift and change, a black bleeding into the white of his sclera and his normally brown irises shifting to that of a yellowish color, the calls of his friends fell on deaf ears as he plunged himself into the depths of the ocean, as the images of that day already begging to assault his mind.


End file.
